The Rosie Project
by danielle18123
Summary: This is an assignment for school


'Owh shittt' I think, when I look down at the paper the professor handed out.

The first name I see is that of professor Tillman. Although I have never spoken to him before, I've heard the stories about him. About how strict and punctual he is, and about his autistic manners. In short, professor Tillman is the worst professor to have to work on a project with.

Looking down at my paper again, I don't recognize the other names in my group. Most likely because I never really pay attention in class.

"We're done for today," the teacher announces, "Tomorrow you'll start working on the project."

As always, I'm the first person to leave the classroom. I immediately hop into my car, and drive towards the pub. I've been working here for three years now, and I'm happy to say that this will be my last one. Next year, I'll be finished with college and I'll finally be free. But first I have to finish this stupid project with professor Tillman.

The next day, I arrive slightly late at school. The rest of my group, including professor Tillman, are already seated around a table. I observe the two other students and I notice that they're the two nerds of our class. Fucking great.

When the rest of my group becomes aware of my appearance, I say hello and also sit down on a chair. I hope that this shit won't take too long. The professor seems a little bothered by my late arrival, I know how punctual he is.

He begins to explain the project, which doesn't sound too difficult to me. After the explanation we begin to work on the project.

Throughout the day, I get annoyed by the accuracy of the rest of my group. They write whole fucking books as explanations of one question, and once again I'm reminded of the horror of being in this group.

After this long, dreadful day, I finally arrive at my apartment. I've absolutely no idea how the fuck I'll survive this project, especially with this weirdo group. I tried my best today to avoid professor Tillmann, and luckily he left me alone for the most time.

It's probably one of the last days of summer, so I decide to eat dinner on my balcony. The voice of a child echoes between the buildings, which takes me back to my childhood.

My father left when I was only 4 months old, so I don't have any memories of him. The first ten years of my life, my mom was the only person who took care of me. She never spoiled the slightest thing about my father, with the excuse that she would tell me when I would be older. Unfortunately, after these 10 years, the doctors discovered a tumor in my mother's brain. She kept fighting for her life, but nevertheless she passed away. For me, this meant that I was placed in a foster home. Here I got more information about my dad: I know now that he's a scientist, and that he was in the same graduation class as my mom was in. Despite this information, I still haven't found my father. Sometimes it feels like he doesn't want to be found...

While thinking about this, an idea popped into my head. There was a small chance of succeeding, but it was worth the shot.

The next morning, I can read the surprise of his face when I arrive exactly at 8 o'clock. Professor Tillman clearly expected me to be late again, and isn't the best at hiding his expressions.

"Good morning everyone," I greet my group enthusiastically, and take place at the same spot as the day before. Unlike yesterday, I fanatically participate in the project. The other students seem also pleased with my hard work, although I am trying to make clear that I'm not doing this for them. At the end of the day, I walk towards professor Tillman.

"Sir, can I ask you something?". He turns around with an annoyed expression on his face. "What is it?" he sighs.

"I've been struggling a lot with genetics lately. Is it possible that you could tutor me a few times. I really don't want to fail this class." I say with the fakest smile on my face.

Professor Tillman looks doubtful before answering: "Sure, meet me on Monday at 5 o'clock in the laboratory." I nod in agreement and walk out of the classroom.

In fact, I'm not struggling with this subject at all. I only need to get access to the DNA machine. This machine makes it possible to find out if you're related to a certain person. This and the information of my father being in my mother's graduation class, should be enough to find him.

There's only one problem: how the fuck am I going to collect the DNA of 15 people who could live all across the world?!

On Monday I get my first lesson of Don. I got the whole weekend to think about an effective way to collect the DNA samples, and I finally came up with something. Recently, I read an article about our origin. This article also advertised a company that will examine your roots, in exchange for some saliva and a shit-load of money. I almost fell for it, but the high price stopped me in time. I figured that if I sent these packages around for free, a lot of people would respond. Of course I won't actually research what their roots are. Hell no, I only want their DNA.

On Saturday, I sent 15 packages including small cups to the men in my mother's graduation class. The chances of everyone participating are still very slim, but there's no harm in trying.

When I walk into the laboratory, I see Don working with a microscope.

"Good afternoon, professor Tillman," I say politely. He turns around and greets me back.

He starts off with explaining the rules of the lab and his method of working:

"First of all, put on a lab coat immediately. I never want to see you again here without one." I already feel my annoyance growing, but I can't let myself go. I really need him in order to complete my personal project, my Father-Project.

When I return wearing a lab coat, I see he's preparing the DNA machine.

"I can teach you about genetics in many ways, but I think that working with a DNA machine is the most effective way. This machine is used in a lot of hospitals, factories and so on. It may be of great use in the future." he explains. I find it hard to hide my happiness, I was afraid he would come up with another way.

We start working and he explains a few things that are relevant to DNA, and the relation between the people in a family. To my surprise I find it interesting, and the time flies. At the end of the lesson it's time to present my idea to him:

"I was wondering if it was possible to use some DNA samples of my family members and friends. In that way I can actually see the difference between DNA of relatives and DNA of non-relatives."

Against my odds, he actually agrees: "That sounds like a great idea. In that case, we'll have to make another appointment. I hope next week, at the same time works for you? We'll have 83 minutes to resume this " When I nod, he continues: "Make sure you bring the samples and don't forget to put on a lab coat on arrival."

He looks strangely at me when I roll my eyes, and I hurry myself out of the laboratory.

Throughout the week, I receive several packages of men who've completed the test. Unsure what to do with the cups, I put them in the refrigerator. Not all of the men were as easy-going as these few, and on Thursday I get called by a certain Mr. Richardson:

"Good Morning, is this Mrs.Jarman?

"Yes sir, that's me. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I have a few questions. First of all, I looked up your company on the internet. I might have done something wrong, but I can't find it anywhere."

Shit, shit, shit. I didn't prepare for all this as well as I thought I did. I try to come up with an excuse: "Uhm...yeah, that's because uhm.. Well, we haven't officially launched our company yet. We uhmm….wanted to test it first." I mentally pat myself on the back for that answer, but the next question is already fired at me. This went on for a few more minutes, and I realised I should've put together a better plan.

The rest of the week went by, and soon it was Monday again. This time I don't forget to put on a lab coat, and of course I brought the DNA samples with me.

I received 6 of the 15 samples, which is more than I expected in the first place. I labelled them all at home, so that I didn't forget which cup belonged to who.

"Good afternoon, Rosie. I see you've brought the samples, let's begin immediately and not waste any time." professor Tillman welcomes me.

Professor Tillman explains to me how the machine works, and we commence testing. He explains everything excellent. And how weird it may sound, I feel really comfortable with him. After 30 minutes the first sample is ready, from a certain George Smith. And although I know I shouldn't expect too much from it, I'm getting a little bit nervous. While pointing at the screen, professor Tillman explains his observations:

"As you can see here, the result is negative. So this has to be the sample of one of your friends. Does that match with the name on your cup?"

Despite being disappointed, I manage to smile and say: "Yes, this is a DNA sample of my mum's best friend George Smith." Professor Tillman nods and seems satisfied with his work. We manage to test two more samples, and two times I get disillusioned by the result. At exactly 18:23 professor Tillman announces that it's time for him to go.

"Thank you so much for helping me with find- uhm…finally letting me understand this, professor Tillman." I pinch myself for almost giving away that I am only using him for my Father-Project.

"I'll see you next week. And you can call me Don." he awkwardly responds. When he walks away, a piece of paper falls out of his bag.

"Prof- Don wait!" I shout. I pick up the piece of paper, and read the title: 'The Wife Project'. It seems like some sort of test.

"What is this?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, well.. I've been single for my whole life and I'm trying to find someone to spe- You're my student and I'm your professor so I'm not going to tell you that." he crudely remarks, and walks out of the classroom

Shocked by his sudden change of mood, I forget to hand back the paper. When I realise this, Don is already out of sight. Yet, It didn't go unnoticed that he blushed while talking about his future plans…

The next day I meet up with one of my friends, Christina, in a local cafe. Not only does she notice that I am acting different, but also the fact that I haven't contacted her for a few weeks got her worried. "So, what's been going on lately?" she asks.

I smile at her and answer: "Nothing, just a little stressed with school and stuff".

"And since when are you giving a shit about school?"

It's true that I always found school the most boring and useless thing in the world. But lately I catch myself looking forward to classes. What the fuck is happening with me!

"Come on, you know it's my last year. I just can't afford to fail and I need to get a few projects done." I lie.

Too bad that I've known Christina for a few years now, and that she knows when I'm not saying the truth. "So what's his name?" she asks.

"What?" I say partly confused, partly wanting to avoid the question.

"What's the name of the boy you like?"

I become aware of my cheeks turning red, and Christina notices it too.

"Oehh, you're in love." she teases.

"No, I'm not!" I defend. A couple of people look up from their conversations and I lower my voice: "I've only known him for a few weeks, I can't be in love already!"

Our discussion gets interrupted by a waiter wanting to take our orders. We both order our food, when Christina adds: "Can we also have some of the 'Romantic Pink Champagne' please?"

While the waiter writes it down on his noteblock, I kick Christina under the table. The waiter takes off, and I look at Christina angrily.

"What?" she says with a big smile on her face, "I only ordered a romantic drink for a woman in love."

I never admitted it to myself, but I finally give in: I have a crush on Don Tillman, the biggest autist of the school. But during the tutoring he gave me, he was different. I felt comfortable near him, and he's lowkey cute when he smiles.

I begin to tell about him while our food, including the champagne, is being served. When I tell Christina his name, she nearly chokes on her food. "You're in love with fucking professor Tillman?!"

I look at her confused, how the hell does she know who Don is? She doesn't go to the same university!

Then she bursts into laughter. "I've no idea who he is," she hiccups "But you should've seen your face. You looked like you saw an elephant riding a unicycle!"

I feel kinda embarrassed but laugh with her. Luckily, for the next two hours we talk about other subjects, and avoid talking about Don.

When I come home, I notice the paper of The Wife Project laying on the table. I'm too curious to throw it away, and start reading it. Apparently, it's a questionnaire to determine whether you're suitable for being Don's wife or not. I decide to fill it in.

'Question 1: Do you drink, and how much?'

Yeah, of course I drink. Nothing is better than a glass of wine after a long day of school and work. I check off answer C and continue to the next question. It goes on like this for 29 questions, and I fill in my personal information. Instead of throwing it away like I planned, I put the paper in my bag for the next time that I'll see Don.

Throughout the rest of the week, Christina is not the only one who seems to notice my thoughts slipping to Don. On Friday, while working in the pub, the chef comes up to me.

"Hey Rosie, I really need you stop day-dreaming and start working. I've a lot of students who would like to work here and are a lot more motivated than you are at the moment. If I see you day-dreaming one more time, you'll be fired. This isn't the first time I catch you being unfocused."

This confrontation surprises me, but it's also an eye-opener. I have to focus on my work and the important stuff, instead of obsessing over an unattainable man.

'Today will be the last Monday that I'll be testing DNA samples with Don.' is the first thing I think when I wake up. This combined with the possibility of finding out who my father is, gives me an unpleasant, nervous feeling in my stomach. Most of the candidates didn't send their DNA, including Mr. Richardson. Thus the chances of completing the 'Father Project' are slim, but this doesn't take away the fact that I am fidgety.

I walk into the lab on time, and exchange a quick greeting with Don. We get started immediately, and the unpleasant feeling in my stomach begins to build.

We start with the sample of Mr. Marais, who's a cardiologist nowadays .

It seems like the process of testing takes longer than it normally does, and I'm disappointed when the first result is negative.

"So you only brought DNA samples of your friends, or what?" Don remarks.

"I let my friend decide who's DNA samples we're going to test, so I've no idea." I lie. Don doesn't seem to notice that I'm not telling the truth.

Next up is the sample of Mr. Freyberg, who's standing next to my mother in the picture of the graduation class. I watch the numbers changing, and my heart skips a beat when I read the result: Positive. It's only one word, but my whole life gets turned upside down. It's really hard to hide my excitement towards Don, but somehow I manage to stay calm. When I look at Don, I see a sad expression covering his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"Owh, it's nothing. I'm fine." he answers, recovering himself and putting a poker face on.

"No, it's not. I'm not blind, has it anything to do with The Wife Project?"

He looks at me confused: "What do you know about The Wife Project?"

"Last week, I forgot to give the paper back that fell out of your bag. I'm sorry, but I read the information on it."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Don asks out of nowhere. I look at him confused and answer honestly: "No, I haven't met the right one yet. I presume you don't have a girlfriend?" I smile at him. "Unless you're cheating on her."

"No, I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not cheating on anyone." he answers seriously. I sigh, sometimes it's hard to deal with his lack of social skills, and his lack of recognizing jokes.

"So, how is it going with The Wife Project?" I curiously ask.

He immediately looks sad again, and I regret asking this question. "Not so good. Actually really bad."

"That really sucks. Why don't you go on a real dating site? That saves a lot of time."

"With a dating site I'll never be able to find the perfect wife," He answers honestly, "I've never had a girlfriend, so I'm still new to the world of love and dating. I actually started on a dating site, but there's so much you don't get to know about a person through chatting. Whenever I went on a date with a woman I met through such a site, I always got surprised in bad ways. At a certain moment I realised I had to approach it differently. I set up The Wife Project and made a questionnaire. In this way, I probably won't face any sudden surprises during dates and I'll be able to find the perfect woman. Sadly, I haven't found her yet."

I'm astonished by this sudden confession, and we stay silent for a few minutes. Then I say: "I also filled in the questionnaire of The Wife Project. I hope you don't mind." I hand the paper to Don who immediately starts to read and soon his expression changes from surprised to disappointed. He looks up to me and says: "You're totally unsuitable." He turns around and starts to pack his bag.

The exciting feeling I had a few minutes ago, totally disappears and I begin to feel angry at him. "So what, I'm just a fucking object to you. Don't you even care a little bit about what I might think and feel. Open your fucking eyes Don, you're not alone on this world. You can't decide who'll love you, and the perfect wife doesn't exist. Everyone has their flaws, so good luck with searching for someone who doesn't exist," I shout, "Oh, and by the way. Thank you so much for letting me use you to find my father. Of course I didn't need an asshole like you to help me with fucking genetics. I'm out of here."

I grab my bag and run out of the laboratorium. When I'm outside I feel that tears are rolling down my cheeks. This hour was a rollercoaster of emotions, and I'm exhausted. First I find out who my father is, next I get rejected by a man who I have feelings for.

When I arrive at home, I immediately dive into my bed. Calling my father can wait for another 12 hours.

The next day, I try my best not to think about Don. He hasn't called me, which makes me sad. I look for my father's phone number on the internet and call him.

"Good morning, you speak with Mr. Freyberg. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, I'm Rosie Jarman. I don't know if you remember my name from the DNA test I recently sent?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you already have the results?"

"Actually, I lied. This may sound weird, but I used your DNA for another project. My father left my mother when I was 4 months old and I never had the chance to meet him." I begin explaining the rest of the story, and the whole time he stays silent. When I finish, he still doesn't say anything for a few seconds. I get nervous for his response and almost regret calling, when he finally answers.

"I am your father, aren't I?" he sighs.

"Yeah, you are." I respond.

"I'm so sorry you had to find this out on your own. Your mom and I were both very young when your mom got pregnant. We weren't in a real relationship and we had a lot of fights about you. At the end we decided that it would be best for you to grow up with your mother." This story touches me more than I presumably thought it would, and I notice my cheeks are getting wet.

Meanwhile my father continues the story: "When I found out Anna died, I thought about contacting you, but I was scared of your reaction. You hadn't seen me for 10 years, so I figured it would be weird to suddenly pop up in your life again. I'm so sorry Rosie."

Now the tears are really running down my cheeks, and I hear my dad crying as well.

"It's okay dad, I finally found you."

We talk for another three hours, and I find out that he lives in New York. I'm surprised he picked up the phone, considering the time difference. He asks me about my current situation, and I honestly answer by telling him about Don. He really expresses his sympathy, and even offers me a room in his house! Luckily, my father works at NYU and can fix that I can study there. Of course I'll miss everyone here, but I'll finally be reunited with my father.

*Two months later*

It's pretty weird living on the other side of the world with your dad, while you didn't even know who he was a few months ago. School is going pretty well, and my father is the best man I've ever met. Of course I miss all of my friends in Australia, but we FaceTime nearly every day. The only person who seemed really happy with my department, was my chef at the pub. In New York, the people are much more easy-going and I already made a few friends. My life may sound amazing, but most of the time I still feel empty. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I don't regret anything I've done.

I think of this while I'm sitting on the balcony in my new apartment in New York. Suddenly, my phone buzzes. I pick it up and see I received an sms from an unknown number. It says:

'Hey Rosie,

I'm so sorry for being so stupid. First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior with The Wife Project. I've been angry at you for using me and screaming at me, but it also was an eye-opener. You were right, the perfect woman doesn't exist. You made me feel things, I've never felt before. And now I finally found out what I felt all this time: I'm in love with you. I hope that you'll call me someday.

Love,

Don'

And then I realise what I've been denying all this time, I still love Don.


End file.
